Nobody's Home
by silent dreamer 756
Summary: inuyasha follows kagome home adn chaos insues....wat will happen next
1. Following the Girl

Here is my story! Haven't written in a while so here it goes…this came to me while I was in bed sleeeping at like 10:30! I hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: I dun own inuyasha or the song nobodys home….some company does……..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was lying on her bed, exhausted. She had just gotten home from the feudal age and no one was home. 'Of course, they're never home…I'm never home…why wait for someone who is practically never home?' she thought. She was still a little angry, seeing that she had "sit" Inuyasha practically a dozen times to go home. 'Doesn't he understand that I'll always come back? I just wanted two days of peace.' She thought angrily. Pushing that thought out of her mind, she decided that she needed a nice warm bath. She walked into the bathroom, turned the radio on and walked out. She went in her closet and fetched a towel and walked back into the bathroom. She silently closed the door, unaware of the two pairs of amber eyes that followed her every move.

Inuyasha wasn't necessarily angry with Kagome, hell he wasn't mad in the least. He was lonely and upset. He knew he was always being overprotective of her but he was afraid. He was afraid that someday he would loose her forever. He cared deeply for the girl but couldn't bring himself to telling her. He was afraid of the rejection. He was afraid that if he couldn't have her he would die. He decided right then that he would go over to her and apologize and hope for her forgiveness. He jumped off of the tree he was residing in and walked to the well. He jumped in and was instantly surrounded by the warm blue glow.

When he reached the other side he jumped out and ran to Kagome's window. He sat quietly, so she wouldn't hear him and freak out. He loved just sitting and watching her walking or moving. She was so graceful and light on her feet. He suddenly jumped back into reality when he saw her walk out of a room, disappeared into another and walked back into the first room. She closed the door so quietly, it was also inaudible. Perfect, he could go in now and surround himself in her scent and wait for her. He heard water being turned on and then a wondrous voice fill the air.

Kagome turned the water on in the shower and one of her favorite songs was coming on. "Nobody's Home"…'kind of like my life' she thought to herself. She joined in the singing and poured her heart out in the song:

I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it everyday

I couldn't help her

I just watched her make

The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

(Chorus)

She wants to go home but nobody's home

That's where she lies broken inside

No place to go, no place to go

To dry her eyes broken inside

Open your eyes (open your eyes)

And look outside

Find the reason why (why)

You've been rejected (you've been rejected)

And now you can't find

What you left behind

Be strong, be strong now

Too many too many problems

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs

(Repeat Chorus)

Her feeling she hides

Her dream she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's fallen behind

She can't find her place

She's losing her faith

She's fallen from grace

She's all over the place (yeah!)

(Repeat Chorus)

She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh)

She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh) oooh

Inuyasha, never hearing anything so innocent and pure, slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

Kagome stepped out of the shower and draped the towel around her body. She turned the radio of and sighed. She opened the door and walked out. She looked at her bed and gasped. Sprawled on her bed was a sleeping Inuyasha. Her face softened instantly when she saw his face. He had the look of pure innocence on his face when sleeping. But when he opened his mouth, that thought will fly right out of your head. Turning her attention away from him, she walked into her closet and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants, a white tank, and fuzzy black socks. She walked out and was surprised to find him still sleeping since he was always alert.

Throwing her wet hair into a mess pony tail, she quietly sat down on the bed next to him. She gently smoothed away a stray strand of hair that graced his beautiful tan skin. She started to grow drowsy, and she laid down and slowly closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds, she was fast asleep, joining Inuyasha in the world of dreams. Seconds later, Inuyasha unconciously wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Together they slept in a world full of dreams.

Feeling something warm press up against his body, he slowly cracked open a golden orb and came face to face with dark, raven hair. Scooting bake a little, he noticed that it was Kagome. She was surprised by the least. He pulled her close and inhaled her wonderful scent. A light blush graced his flawless face as he moved to touch her face. Her skin was so pale but it was warm all the same.

Quietly, he got out of the bed and placed the covers over Kagome. He walked down the stairs and into what appeared to be the living room. He walked to the strange box and hit the red button. A picture popped up and he jumped back. After a few minutes he found this really entertaining and relaxed. Meanwhile, upstairs, Kagome was sleeping sounding. The house was dead quiet until " WHAT THE HELL!" was practically screamed through the house. Kagome practically jumped out of her skin and ran down stairs to see what the problem was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sry…cliffhanger……I think I repeated somethings here and there…plez review! If u do…ill luv u forever.

Closing statement: Watashi wa pizza desu. (translation)- I am a pizza……

.: SiLeNt DrEaMeR:.


	2. AU notes

* * *

It mite be a while before the next chapter…due to the fact I wrote the story during skol and I have mid-terms this

week…..but dun feret!there will be another chapter soon!

* * *


	3. School

Here is a tiny chapter….i thught u were on enoguh suspense! Is a super bowl treat! Hope

ya like!

Disclaimer:…u kno the dril I dun own them….(

* * *

Kagome raced down the stairs and practically had numerous accidents in the 

process. First, she tripped down the stairs, thus makin her almost break her ankle. Then

she rounded a corner so fast that she slipped and almost flew into the wall. When she

reached the living room, panting and sweating, she breathed a sigh of relief. Inuyasha

was in no danger, not physical at least. Turns out he was watchign a boxing show on tv

and got WAY to into the show…you figure out the rest.

Kagome walked to the couch and leaned on the back, resting on her arms.

Inuyasha turned, hearing the fabric of the couch move, and came face to face with

Kagome chest. Needless to face, a very strange color red spread across his face and he

turned around quickly. Kagome, being oblivious to everything giong on around her

except the tv, stayed like that a little longer. Soon she got tired of stanting and walked

around to the front of the couch and plopped down next to Inuyasha. She gave and

audible yawn and leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hey Inuyasha." She asked. " I was thinking, since you're here and all, how

about you come to school with me tomorrow? It'll be fun!" inuyasha sat there for a few

minutes thinking about it. "umm….I guess…" he answered uncertainly. He had no idea

what school was but guessed it might be kind of interesting. "yayy!" she screamed,

throwing her arms around his neck hugging him. Inuyasha was taken back but returned

the hug all the same. They stayed like that for a while until he heard Kagome's even breathing.

He knew she had fell asleep, yet again, and carried her upstairs bridal-style.

He studied her face and saw that there were no scratches or brusies. Her skin was smooth

and perfect. It was pale but had a hint of a tan, signaling that she was out in the sun for a long

period at a time. He felt her legs through her pants, and felt that her calves muscels were strong,

due to all the walking. But the part he liked the most, were her eyes. They showed every

emotion she was feeling and he liked it. He slowly moved his head closer to her mouth. It looked

so soft and sweet he just couldn't resist. his mouth was about a half an inch away from hers when

suddenly her eyes flew open.

* * *

I promise this story is coming along! Ill have a new chapter up really soon! 

Closing statement:

I gave you my music, made your song take wing. And now, how you repaid me, denied me and betray me. He was bound to

love you, when he heard you sing. You will curse the day you did not do, All that the phantom asked of you!

-The Phantom of the Opera


	4. The Proposel

Sry I havent updated in a while but here is goes…I dun own ne one….

* * *

Kagome's eyes flew open to meet with golden orbs. With his face so close, Kagome jumped in surprise, sending her mouth unto his. This surprised them both but after the shock wore off they went full throttle into the kiss. That one kissed showed every emotion that they had inside them. They unleashed everything they had bottled up over the years in that one simple kiss. It started out slow and passionate but soon grew to be powerful and demanding on both their parts, each wanting to be the dominant one.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes till they had to pull away for air. Kagome slumped against Inuyasha for support and was breathing heavily. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was staring at the beautiful vixen in his arms. Kagome picked up her head and stared at Inuyasha. She picked up a small hand and brought it do his cheek and caressed it lovingly. Slowly, she picked up her head and brought it to his face. She then placed her mouth on his and this time, the kiss was sweet and innocent. There was no force or roughness, just pure sweetness and innocence.

Inuyasha pulled back and stared at her ( they are doing a lot of staring aren't they? ) and saw tears on the brink of falling. Slowly each tear fell silently out of her eyes. Quietly he continued upstairs where he placed her on the bed. It was then that he wiped away her tears. He pulled her so suddenly towards her chest that she nearly had the wind knocked out of her. Knowing all he could do was hug her he did. He traced small circles in her back in hopes of calming her down. After all she sobs subsided he turned her to face him. "What's with all the tears? Why are you crying?" he asked her, concerned. "I'm crying Inuyasha for you. I'm crying for how I feel. I'm crying for everything. I'm so confused right now. I don't know who you love. Are you just using me cuz you see me as a replacement? A copy of what you really want, for do you truly love me? Tell me Inuyasha. I have to know!" she said whispering, on the verge of tears again.

He stared at her confused. He loved her. Didn't she see? Didn't she understand. He came here to be with her and here she is crying for him and herself. Grabbing both her small, delicate hands in his large and callused, yet smooth, hands he spoke. "Kagome I love you. I don't see Kikyo in you. I don't see any of her in you. You are pure, while she is evil and tainted. She doesn't really care about me, she wanted me to change. You like me how I am. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, don't you see? I LOVE YOU!" he practically screamed the last part. Kagome looked him in the eye and could tell he wasn't lying. Every emotion from love to guilt ran through his eyes and mind.

"oh Inuyasha" she said while flinging her arms around him. "I love you too." He looked at her and with a nervous voice asked her a question that was plaguing his mind. "Kagome, will you be my mate?" He waited for a moment, and when the answer didn't come, he got up and went towards the door, but a hand grabbed his wrist. "Wait! Inuyasha, don't go. I accept. I will become your mate.

* * *

Sry this is kinda short but I updated en way…hope ya like! Review plez!

Closing statement:

Cause I just cant look its killing me.And taking control.Jealousy,turning saints into the sea . Swimming through sick lullabies.Choking on your alibis.But its just the price I pay.Destiny is calling me.Open up my eager eyes.Cause Im Mr.Brightside


End file.
